Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)
Dexter is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory and is the titular main protagonist of Dexter's Laboratory, an animated series that aired on Cartoon Network from 1996-2003. He is voiced by the late Christine Cavanaugh, who also voiced Gosalyn Mallard, Oblina & Chuckie Finster and was also voiced by Candi Milo, who also voiced Nick Dean, Coco, Madame Foster, Ms. Nora Wakeman, Irma Lair, The Flea, Pulgita and Snap. History Dexter was born as a true genius. He grew up to a normal family and at very young age created his very own laboratory in which he kept hidden from his parents behind a secret bookcase. The only person who knows that he has a lab is Dee Dee. His parents at one point found out that Dexter has a lab, but that was during the attack of a giant monster, Dexter had to reveal it to them so that they can join him to stop the monster. After defeating the monster, Dexter erased their memories so that they will not remember. Dexter attends school and is at the top of his class with his studies and tests which makes some of the other students jealous. Personality Dexter is normally in conflict with his ditzy older sister Dee Dee. Dexter, though highly intelligent, often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. He manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents, who amusingly never notice any evidence of the laboratory, even when it was right before their eyes. Despite coming from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with a Russian-sounding accent, a reference to Tartakovsky's own accent that he spoke with during childhood. Dexter's favorite superhero is Major Glory. Appearance Dexter is very short (2 ft according to Dee Dee), has red curly hair, semi-circular glasses, a trianglular nose, white lab coat with a black button, purple gloves, black pants and boots. Relationships Dee Dee She always mysteriously gains access to his lab no matter what he does to try to keep her out. Dee Dee eludes all manner of security and, once inside, delights in playing in the lab, often destroying all of his creations and often by pushing the wrong buttons on an invention (it is even hinted in one episode segment, "LABretto", that she does this on purpose). This is often preceded by Dee Dee asking "Oooooh, what does this button do?", without waiting for an answer. Despite her hyperactive personality, Dee Dee sometimes makes more logical decisions than Dexter, or even gives him helpful advice. Despite being constantly annoyed with DeeDee's interference and stupidity, Dexter still loves her and cares about her well being. Gallery DexSTAR.jpg|DexSTAR Dexter 1.jpg|General Dexter Dexter 2.jpg|"Dee-Dee get out of my laboratory!" Dexter 3.jpg Dexter and Action Hank.jpg|Dexter and Action Hank Dexter and himselves.jpg|Dexter with his future selves vs. Mandark Dexter's Family.jpg|Dexter's Family DeXter.png|Dexter in PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi dexter's_rival_pic.jpg|Dexter and Mandark growling at each other. Old man dexter.jpg Action dexter.jpg Dexter-no.12.jpg Robo-Dexo_2000.png|Dexter operating The Robo-Dexo 2000 Dexter_Dodgeball_.png|The Dexo-Transformer Picture 6.png Dexters-lab-christmas-1.jpg Dexter vs Santa's Claw Photo 16.jpg Ccb5b1bef39fc38a292bb9e9f6af3af6407efdca548f67bdc701339490cb351b medium.jpg F857105862b18f6c4772b9240d4fb030.jpg Trivia *Dexter's last name is "McPherson." *In an episode, Dexter says his favorite color is orange, but in the previous episode "Picture Day," he stated his favorite color was blue. *His favorite candy is Pixy Stix. *Dexter's Grandfather also has a secret laboratory. *Dexter's arch-nemesis is Mandark. *Dexter's astrological sign was first shown to be Capricorn, but since he was born around in the end of March, he is actually Aries. *Dexter also appears as one of the main protagonists in Bleedman's webcomic, PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. During this webcomic, he is portrayed less arrogant and more mature than his original TV counterpart, reasonably because he has been grieving over the death of his beloved sister, Dee Dee. He also develops a romantic relationship with Blossom, another main protagonist, as the webcomic progresses. *Dexter resembles Dr. N. Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, despite the missile in N. Gin's head. Category:Male Category:Kid Heroes Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Dexter's Laboratory Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Mental Illness Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Archenemy Category:Global Protection Category:Envious Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Space Survivers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Victims Category:Big Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Summoners Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Philanthropists Category:Serious Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Jerks